


Under your skin

by Juli_Strehl



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Halloween, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: Stan está jodido. Richie le diría, usando la más irritante de sus voces, que está más que jodido, muy jodido, tan jodido que ni el puto Papa desde el Vaticano podría absolver con misa untada en vaselina el puño que está a punto de tragarse, con la boca bien abierta, dí, ahhh, Stan, enseñale tu sucia lengua al Doctor Tozier para que te evalúe.





	Under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Que recuerdos, el libro, la miniserie, otra vez el libro y ahora la película. Supongo que a estás alturas confesar que tengo un crush con el universo de Stephen King es un tanto tonto, pero lo tengo. Si alguien se lo pregunta; Richie Trashmouth Tozier será siempre mi personaje favorito de la novela. Hace muchos años que It pobló en alguna ocasión una de mis noches de pesadillas, gracias Señor King.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Stan es un cupcake, que nadie me lo discuta que si no nos metemos en un largo monologo de mi parte del por qué está relleno de nata con un toque de picante, ¿de acuerdo? Realmente acá aplica de maravilla el decir la siguiente frase en inglés «he’s done with Richie’s shit». Son mayores de edad, y en todas mis historias lo van a ser, así que si alguien está buscando otra cosa, le invito a abandonar porque aquí no lo va a hallar. Y no, no shippeo a los actores entre ellos y agradecería no recibir mensajes al respecto, ya me vale y me sobra con Tumblr, if you know what i say, darlings.

 

Stan está jodido. Richie le diría, usando la más irritante de sus voces, que está más que jodido, muy jodido, tan jodido que ni el puto Papa desde el Vaticano podría absolver con misa untada en vaselina el puño que está a punto de tragarse, con la boca bien abierta, _dí, ahhh, Stan, enseñale tu sucia lengua al Doctor Tozier para que te evalúe_.

Para. El golpe que hace su taquilla al ser cerrada retumba en su cabeza y el dolor le hace fruncir el entrecejo. El sonido le persigue a través de los pasillos hasta el aula donde espera la maestra de literatura, acompañado del humor de Richie, su cara llena de pecas, cada día más y más, esa extraña pelusa que llama barba asomando entre los salvajes cabellos, rizados y negros, enmarcando una quijada donde, como un vampiro, Stan mordería y succionaría la piel hasta dejarla amoratada y vibrante, hasta que se deshiciese entre sus labios como un caramelo.

Parpadea.

Richie no para de hablar mientras camina junto a él. Dice muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, a la velocidad de disparo de una ametralladora, y la mitad de lo que sale de sus labios huele de lejos a palabras soeces y a chistes verdes, así que, como Eddie dice siempre; «lo que Richie te diga te entra por un oído y te tiene que salir por otro. Creeme, sé de lo que hablo».

Eddie sabe de lo que habla, claro que sí, es su frase favorita. Su _motto_ en referencia a Richie. Claro que si lo sabe, lo sabe muy bien, podría hasta describirte la forma de los pliegues de esa lengua sucia. _Doctor Tozier, oh Doctor Tozier, ¿dónde están mis pastillas para aprender a besar? Dentro de mi boca Eds, pegadas a_ _la lengua que ha estado_ _dentro_ _tu_ _c_ _.._ _._ Claro que Eddie sabe, que tontería. Stan rueda los ojos dentro de las cuencas, ciento diez por ciento acostumbrado a la mierda de Richie Tozier, a su boca sucia, sus labios cuarteados la mayor parte del tiempo excepto cuando sale de casa de Eddie, las manos en los bolsillos de sus ajados vaqueros, después de pasar la noche bajo las sabanas que Sonia Kaspbrak lavará después, sin sospechar que están impregnadas del sudor, la colonia y el tabaco de _ese_.

_¿Disculpe Señora Kaspbrak? ¿Sabe usted lo que el chico de los Tozier hace con su hijo?_

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta?

Para cuando la mente de Stan recobra su ritmo ordinario están en la cafetería y Ben, sentado frente a él, le acaba de hacer la pregunta más incomoda del año. Traga despacio el trozo de ensalada que está a punto de atascarse en su garganta y después encoge los hombros, inseguro, mirando con pasión el tomate cherry que trata de escabullirse entre la escarola. Lo pincha con el tenedor y por un momento sangra, y es el ombligo de Ben, rajado, sucio, infectado de gusanos con ojos que miran a Stan y le juzgan. Stan el hipócrita. Stan el cobarde. El mentiroso. El marica. Oh si, nene, maricón perdido. Chupapollas, muerde almohadas, pedazo de esc…

—Es la fiesta de Bill —responde usando el mismo tono que emplearía para señalar una obviedad como una casa, y Ben sonríe, asiente y sigue comiendo su emparedado.

Al ser la fiesta de Bill todo el mundo espera que el grupo entero vaya, cosidos los unos a los otros por la cadera. Solamente les falta ir juntos al baño, mear en sincronía y que a Beverly le brote un pene entre las piernas para que todo sea perfecto. ¿Montamos una orgía? Sería hermoso, tendría la boca de Richie sobre su polla y la de Bill encima de sus labios. Uno de ellos le haría jadear obscenidades y el otro le contagiaría el tartamudeo. Y sería la fruta más dulce del mundo, sería _me-lo-co-tón_ , como el sabor de los pezones de Beverly. Se lo oyó comentar a Michael una vez, en voz bajita a Bill, mientras compartían un cigarrillo en el cuarto de baño, creyéndose solos sin saber que Stan estaba escondido en uno de los retretes.

«Seguro que sus pezones saben a melocotón, y sus labios a uva. Es pulpa de fruta, Bill y es… _perfecta_ ». Hubo algo maravillosamente dulce y al mismo tiempo sucio en la descripción de Michael, que hizo a Stan desear que usase esas palabras con él, susurrándolas contra su cuello y oído, en la calidez de una noche de un verano interminable. Michael sabría a trigo y a cebada, con olor a caramelo en el cabello, y tendría la palabra justa para cada ocasión en la boca, al contrario que Richie. Y sus labios sabrían a cacao puro.

Fantasías complejas, cálidas, sin armonía ninguna. Todos los caminos de la mente de Stan conducen a un sitio, su Roma particular, y se llama Bill.

 

* * *

 

Stan sabe que está jodido, muy jodido, tan jodido como… da igual. Lo dicen los ojos de Eddie, que han seguido la mirada de Stan desde que esta resbalase por el clarosocuro de la pared, a través de los bailarines, hasta el cuello de la camisa de Bill, donde han permanecido más tiempo del normal.

— _Joder…_ —masculla _Eddie, Eds, Eddie Espaguetti, oh Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie_ , su lengua un poco pastosa y los ojos clavados en un sinsentido complicado de descifrar; no hay mapa de carreteras ni gps capaz de resolver el enigma que es Richie Tozier.

Se levanta del sillón y traquetea en dirección a los rizos negros que se escabullen por una esquina, dejando a Stan solo a su suerte en el sofá aledaño, observando con gula la sombra del cuello de Bill hasta que la pierde de vista entre tanta gente. _Lo que tienes que hacer es beberte otra cerveza, ¿de acuerdo, Stan?_

Beber y olvidar la galaxia de sus ojos, y el intrincado mapa de constelaciones de los lunares de su piel. _Bebe_. Un trago por el sostén rosa de Beverly, nuevo y de encaje, que se ve a través de su camiseta de tirantes, mientras se ríe y gira sobre la improvisada pista de baile. Otro trago por Mike, que baila con ella una canción desfasada y a destiempo, de otra época y corte generacional. Los labios de Mike tienen la forma de una fruta madura, puede ver desde el sofá como deletrea la palabra melocotón a cámara lenta, tan despacio que hasta se podría cronometrar el vuelo de una mosca, y Bev sonríe llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, tan cliché, tan bonito. _Me-lo-co-tón_ , como la piel bajo sus pecas, a juego con el color del sostén. El siguiente trago es por Ben y su camisa con estampado floral (Es idea de Richie, te lo ha dicho Eddie) que juega al escondite de sonrisas con alguien borroso y lejano, una chica de cuyo nombre no te acuerdas. Ben, que parece menos Ben esa noche y más Richie, solo le falta hacer un chiste sobre la madre de alguien para quedar como el ejemplo perfecto de la idiocracia de esta generación que ha hecho del aspecto exterior una rutina de vida. Oh, si, culpemos a Instagram de ello.

 _Bebe_. Por Bill. Si, por el Gran Bill que se mueve como el puto amo de esa tierra de nadie que es el suelo del salón de su casa. El que ha organizado la fiesta, el que le ha invitado, a todos, quien le ha escoltado al interior y que ahora se halla en el centro de la conmoción de las chicas presentes. Todas y cada una de ellas tienen las bragas mojadas, los labios vaginales hinchados mientras se abanican en la noche calurosa. El Gran Bill, que seguro es grande también entre las piernas, para compensar que no puede hilar varias frases seguidas sin que su garganta se atasque como un gozne sin engrasar.

 _Bebe_ , y vuelve a beber, hasta que la camisa de flores de Ben revienta sobre su pecho, igual que el sujetador de Beverly, los labios de Mike, las gafas de Richie o el inhalador de Eddie. Igual que la polla de Bill, que explota en technicolor de semen frente a sus ojos de borracho. Y su nombre de actor porno será Silver, por eso Stan sonríe con amargura. ¿Ser soez no era cosa de Richie?

Se levanta del amargo trono que ha reclamado al inicio de la velada y camina entre los cuerpos sudados y las pieles viscosas, sintiendo la maraña de gente sujetar su equilibrio entre empujones y roces. Algunos le miran, otro ni le sienten respirar. Ben trata de decirle algo. El bueno de Ben, con sus ojos inundados de preocupación mientras observa a Stan navegar como un barco a la deriva hasta la zona menos transitada de la casa, una lata de cerveza en la mano y el corazón oprimido en un puño.

Maldición. Aire. ¿Quién le ha quitado el aire? Seguro que ha sido Eddie y su inhalador, aunque ya no lo necesita, no ahora que puede respirar a través de la boca de Richie. Los ve de refilón, o más bien la espalda cromada de pecas de Richie, las uñas de Eddie raspando la piel por debajo de la camiseta mientras se besan lentamente en la cocina, el culo de Eddie sobre la encimera en la que la madre de Bill prepara las comidas — _¿Hijo, quieres emparedado con sabor a sudor de nalgas?_ — y Richie entre sus piernas, balanceándose sobre él como una torre inmensa que trata de mantenerse erguida. Eddie se ríe, y aunque Stan no puede ver la cara de Richie, solo su espalda que lamería y haría crujir bajo sus dedos, intuye la sonrisa de felicidad que nace en sus pérfidos labios de adolescente corrupto. Se vuelve suave bajo el influjo de la luna llena de Halloween, como el hombre lobo en su ciclo sin fin, y apoya su frente contra la de Eddie, respirando los dos al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía. Stan no entiende porque la gente se sigue sorprendiendo, y santiguando mentalmente, cuando descubren quien es el _baby_ _boy_ de Richie. Están hechos el uno para el otro, jodidamente únicos en su especie.

Hay un ramalazo de celos que le hincha el pecho como lo haría un globo (rojo, siempre tiene que ser rojo y flota, todos los globos flotan hacia el corazón de Derry, donde explotan al unisono al ritmo del plop de las palomitas) y siente que el oxigeno abandona sus pulmones a su suerte, un tambaleo, dos, tres y cuando cree que el primer beso de su vida va a ser contra el suelo de los Denbrough— _Señora D, ¿Sabe usted que Stan Uris tiene un fetiche con el piso de su vivienda?_ — un brazo envuelve su cintura y recupera la vertical. Le quitan la cerveza, apoyan su cuerpo contra uno ajeno y le hacen subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

—H-has be-bebido demasiado.

La voz de Bill suena a años luz en el Universo, en una realidad alterna donde Derry es un pequeño asteroide en el que solamente vive Stan, con sus prismáticos para observar pájaros dirigidos a las estrellas, y cada una de ellas es del color de los ojos de Bill. Y todo es perfecto porque no tiene que preocuparse de ninguna miseria vital en otros dieciocho años de vida más. Feliz Halloween murmura aturdido cuando es casi la una y media de la madrugada y Bill le sujeta la nuca empapada en sudor mientras vomita dentro del retrete globos de colores y plumas de pájaro con olor a podrido, como su propio interior. Le ayuda a arrastrarse por su cama, hasta la almohada, los rizos de Stan desparramados alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola y ni siquiera es consciente de los largos dedos de Bill enroscándose entre ellos como un mágico flautista tratando de hipnotizar unas serpientes.

Se duerme arrullado por la presencia de Bill.

 

* * *

 

Stan está jodido, muy jodido, tan jodido como para desear desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando despierta en la tibieza de la habitación de Bill, las cortinas corridas, el mundo poniéndose en marcha fuera de las cuatro paredes de la escafandra que conforma ese espacio seguro para él, donde siente que de un momento a otro empezará a vomitar flores cómo en esa ficticia enfermedad que te hace languidecer de amor no correspondido hasta una muerte segura. Sería una ejemplo perfecto para ello, y su boca sabría a arsénico. _Por compasión Doctor Tozier, deme arsénico por compasión._

_No, Stan, esta vez no._

Bill es un horno caliente y confortante a su lado, un brazo descansando por encima del cuerpo de Stan, la nariz de este rozando con cierto descaro su cuello, donde una vena palpita hambrienta de atención, y su cuerpo responde a los deseos sudando, asustado, confuso, temblando en una mañana inusualmente cálida bajo las sabanas que huelen a jabón casero y al champú con el que Bill se lava el cabello. Almendras.

No tiene que mirar para saber que Bill le quitó anoche los vaqueros, y que él otro solo está durmiendo en calzoncillos. _No puedes hacerme esto, no me puedes meter en tu cama y dejarme temblando al comienzo de un nuevo día solo porque crees que tienes que hacerte cargo de mi borrachera. No puedes Bill, no es justo._

El mundo es cruel con Stanley Uris la mañana después de Halloween.

Siempre lo ha sido, pero esta vez es una crueldad distinta, más cruda y en carne viva que cualquier otra. Más sincera y brutal. Le abofetea, le escuece en los ojos irritados y le seca la boca con sabor a alcohol. La cama arde, le pica la piel, se mueve dispuesto a abandonar el cómodo peso del brazo de Bill pero no puede, no cuando hace un minuto exacto que el otro se ha despertado y le mira en silencio.

—¿C-cómo te encuentras?

Stan encoge el hombro que no está apoyado sobre la cama, el rostro de Bill apenas a un movimiento de distancia de la suya, los dedos desplazándose lentamente hacia su cabeza, donde reposan dócilmente entre el nido de mechones ondeados y revueltos.

_Veo galaxias en tus ojos y tú solamente puedes mirar el vacío del agujero negro que vive dentro de mi._

—Aún no he muerto, así que creo que estoy bien.

Bill sonríe, achina los ojos, sus labios se abren un poco, lo suficiente para que Stan tenga una fantasía de cinco segundos exactos acerca de las maravillas que esa boca podría hacer entre sus piernas y tras el pliegue de su oreja, contra su nuca, y jadeando sobre su lóbulo mordisqueado hasta que se hincha de manera dolorosa, pero placentera. Richie y Mike se deslizan a través de él como la fantasía innombrable de su virginidad mayor de edad. Pero Bill no, es imposible, siempre va a estar ahí. Dentro de diez, veinte o cuarenta años. Seguirá incluso ahí cuando Stan muera y se pudra bajo tierra, entre los gusanos. No desaparecerá jamás, porque está destinado a ser eterno, cómo los grandes héroes de la Historia.

El pulgar que acaricia su cabello viaja hasta la piel de su mejilla, arrastrándose por debajo de su parpado derecho, despegando una pestaña. El dedo termina frente a sus labios y Bill le dice en voz bajita que pida un deseo y luego sople. La pestaña sale volando hacia un punto en mitad del trozo de manta que queda entre ambos y Stan siente que podría explotar en mil pedazos aquí y ahora, sobre la cama de su amigo, con sus dedos entre sus cabellos y uno de sus pies, enredándose con los suyos. Una rodilla rozando parte de su pierna y un estremecimiento que le lleva a temblar, puro nervio a punto de prenderse fuego como las chispas de unos fuegos artificiales. Podría estallar y bañar la cama de Bill en miles de flores, hasta asfixiarle.

Las inseguridades toman formas extrañas. Las suyas tienen el contorno de la sonrisa de Richie, diciendo verdades como puños. Stan no eres suficiente y nunca lo serás. Eres feo, eres aburrido, eres la viva imagen del niño bien que nunca va a ir a por todas. Un fracasado, del montón, y tendrás la boca sucia algún día, llena de semen ajeno que no será el de Bill, si no el de algún hombre con el que tendrás una insulsa relación sin pasión porque esta permanecerá la vida entera enterrada en Derry, unida al nombre de William Denbrough y será el bonito sueño de una noche infinita de Halloween.

Se aparta, siente que su cuerpo es gelatina y que de un momento a otro empezará a convulsionar. El miedo anochece dentro de su pecho arrastrándole a una espiral de autocompasión. Rompe el momento de forma abrupta y de la misma manera es arrastrado de vuelta a él cuando los brazos de Bill, largos y firmes, le devuelven a su posición anterior, acuñándole contra su pecho, la boca contra su cuello, murmurando frases que no vacilan.

Bill Denbrough le pregunta a Stan Uris como puede hacerle feliz, tan feliz como para que vuelva a sonreír como hace meses que no lo hace.

La respuesta es un beso. Largo, lento, un poco torpe. El corazón de Stan se detiene y vuelve a latir, tan deprisa como el mejor caballo de carreras del estado. Es imperfecto, y por eso es maravilloso.

Stan está jodido, completamente. Los dos lo están.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y feliz Halloween, aunque aún sea un poco pronto.


End file.
